


Failure to Communicate

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Second Time, Smut, well maybe a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, they didn't talk when they really should have. Sakura finds out and wants to remedy this.</p>
<p>(This is Sakura/Saizou smut. You have been warned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure to Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be for No-Shame November, but I didn't finish it in time. But I did start it in the middle of November, so I'm still counting it.
> 
> Cross-posted from Tumblr.

            “Sakura?”

            “Y-yes?”

            “You flinched again. What’s wrong?”

            Sakura began rubbing her arms, a clear sign of nervousness as it wasn’t at all cold. She wasn’t quite sure what to say. Yes, she had flinched from Saizou’s touch as he’d reached to cup her cheek, but she was trying not to. The princess knew her husband didn’t mean any harm, yet, weeks after their wedding, she was still afraid of being intimate again. Well, maybe ‘afraid’ wasn’t the right word; she didn’t want to be that intimate. The first time had hurt enough.

            “N-nothing’s wrong,” she said, moving her hands into her lap. “I just… It still feels weird… Being alone… Together…”

            Much to her surprise, Saizou just nodded. “Of course it is. We’ve only had sex once.” The ninja said it so plainly that there was no way Sakura could misunderstand. “It doesn’t stop being weird for… a while.” Instead of trying to touch her again, he laid his hand between them so she could take it in her own time.

            Sakura quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. To avoid his touch entirely would imply that she was ungrateful for his presence, and she wanted him to stay by her side. “Oh… h-how long does it usually take?”

            Saizou glanced to the side at her question before catching her gaze. Without his mask, he really was a handsome man, but it was his piercing eye that held her attention more than anything else. “It depends.” His brows folded in ever so slightly as he continued. “I… have this odd feeling that you don’t want to be here.”

            Any other time, she would’ve merely placated his worry with a kiss or run her fingers tenderly over his scar. But, any other time, he wouldn’t have been completely correct. Fiddling with the hem of her night dress, the princess focused her attention on his chest, rising and falling with every breath. “No, I-I do want to be here. I do. I just… n-need to get used to the pain. I… I will, though! I-it’s normal, after all.”

            She watched as he took a sudden intake of air. “Wait… what?”

            “The pain…” Sakura reiterated. “I’ll… get used to it. Then we can… d-do this… whenever you want.”

            Saizou’s chest hadn’t moved since his question, and she hazarded a glance up, only to take a sharp breath herself. A whole host of emotions were playing out along his face, ranging from confusion to shock to distress. He wasn’t even trying to keep his dead eye shut, so Sakura knew he’d been caught off-guard.

            She tensed up, her hand tightening around his. “D-did I say something wrong? I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean anything by it. J-j-just f-forget it, o-”

            The ninja silenced her frantic outcry by placing his fingers over her lips, not gentle or lightly but given that he didn’t outright push her meant he was trying. He’d finally settled on an expression, and his eyes were wide with worry. “You… were in pain?” Saizou’s voice was little more than a whisper, every word said slowly, as if he were picking each one with care. Sakura hesitated before nodding once. “I hurt you… when we… made… love…?”

            The princess didn’t want to nod, but it was impossible to argue his words. There was also no way she was going to lie to the man she loved. She tucked her head down and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to agree with what he said. She didn’t want to make him think he did something wrong.

            But her silence was enough of an answer, and so Saizou merely asked, “How?”

            Sakura again didn’t know what to say. She could use very clinical wording, of course, but embarrassment at the entire situation made her hold her tongue. Instead, she motioned to the area between her legs. It was all she could do at that moment to explain.

            But again, the ninja understood.

            And then he stood up quite suddenly. The princess gasped and once again looked up to see him pointedly looking away from her. Had she said something wrong? Was she not supposed to talk about it? Was he going to leave? Saizou didn’t normally show his emotions, but his utter distress was plain to see on his face.

            “S-Saizou…?” the princess whimpered, paralyzed at the thought that she’d done something irreversible.

            He jerked his head a bit to glance down at her. “That… isn’t supposed to hurt.” She hadn’t noticed it earlier, but the ninja was trembling the same way he did when Ryoma ordered him to calm down. Even his voice quivered slightly at barely repressed rage. “It’s… not. I should have noticed. I… should have… stopped. I… Forgive me!” Saizou nearly growled those last words, and the abrupt harshness finally snapped Sakura out of her frozen state. He turned stiffly and took only one step towards the door before she did anything.

            “No! Wait!” she cried as she nearly flung herself onto his arm. The ninja stiffened under her touch but halted. “I don’t… I-it’s okay. Just… p-please don’t leave.” When Saizou said nothing, she buried her face against his arm. “I didn’t mean to make you angry. A-and I’m sorry… that I didn’t say anything before. I… I didn’t know… I didn’t… know…”

            She could feel Saizou’s muscles flexing under her grip, moving neither forward nor backwards, like he was as paralyzed as she was. After what felt like an eternity, the ninja relaxed a bit and let out a long sigh. “You didn’t make me angry,” he said, choosing every word carefully. “I’m angry at myself. That I hurt you… and that I made… laying together… a bad experience.” Saizou shifted at those words, angling his body towards her so Sakura was forced to let go. At almost the same time, he brought his arms up around her, gently holding the princess as she felt his lips rest on the top of her head.

            That was as far as he would go; Sakura knew this well. Saizou was a man of extremes, overcompensating for any real or imagined infraction. She couldn’t begin to fathom what he was feeling about this revelation, but she knew he wouldn’t go further than this without permission. And Sakura was feeling closer than ever to her husband because of it all. There was a Nohrian saying that Ren often used when she got hurt in training: “If you fall off, get back on the horse.” She said that it meant one should continue trying in the face of failure or risk time away from it making her fearful of even trying. This entire situation reminded her of that saying. _If we try again, then would it be better?_ she thought to herself as she rested her hands on his chest.

            Sakura took a deep breath to prepare her next words. The princess wanted to be as gentle as possible to avoid startling Saizou off again. “Saizou?” she said, tilting her head up so they were at least looking at each other. The ninja didn’t have any of his usual furrow in his brow, and she gave him a quick, light kiss before continuing. “Now… now that we know, c-can we… make love again? Correctly… this time?”

            Again, several emotions flashed across his face. Sakura hoped – dearly, dearly hoped – that Saizou would at least listen to her reasoning before trying to argue or present some excuse why now wasn’t good or something to avoid this awkward situation. She was all ready to give her explanation when the ninja nuzzled her cheek affectionately. “If that’s what you want to do,” he whispered, the sound rumbling softly in his chest, “then that’s what we’ll do. I just have one condition.”

            “Y-yes?”

            “If you start to hurt… or don’t like what I’m doing… tell me. If you like something, tell me. I… I’m not good at picking that up on my own. Is that acceptable?”

            The princess nodded, pressing herself against Saizou’s chest. It felt like all her worries about the previous days and the first time they spent together were falling away, disappearing as she drunk in the slightly spicy scent that was undeniably _him_.

            In that moment, the ninja also ceased talking, pressing his lips to her hair as he ran his hands down her back very lightly. Tenderly, as if she might break, he lifted her off the ground and took the few steps back to sit on the bed. Sakura squeaked when he sat her on his lap, straddling his hips, but Saizou answered with a very tentative kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, sighing at the familiarity as she let him explore her mouth. She let her hands fall to his chest, slipping inside his shirt to lightly grab at the muscle underneath.

            Saizou moaned and broke the kiss to let his lips ghost over her neck as he pulled the sash of her nightgown loose. He easily drew the light fabric down, exposing her own small chest to the night air. Sakura shivered slightly, and the ninja immediately drew her closer so he could wrap one arm around her shoulders. “Is this okay?” he nearly mumbled.

            “Y-yes,” the princess said. She sighed as the heat from his body soaked into hers, warming her to her very core. “M-more… please.”

            The ninja didn’t respond with words. Instead, he drew his free hand up her side before lightly cupping her breast. At the same time, Saizou stopped ghosting his lips to lay a soft, wet kiss on her collarbone. Sakura squeaked at the sudden change, and he froze.

            It took the princess a moment to realize that he was waiting for her permission to continue. She clasped her hands behind his neck and simply said, “More.”

            Saizou relaxed under her touch at the word and began again, slowly kneading her breast and letting his tongue lightly caress her skin as his lips lingered and drew up along her shoulder. Sakura sighed at the sensations. This wasn’t much different than their first time together, but now he was taking far longer, lingering wherever prompted her to make a contented sigh or breathy moan.

            She was beginning to feel incredibly warm and a slight tingling had settled between her legs. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it was odd. Sakura shifted, pulling herself closer to Saizou and inadvertently grinding against his hips.

            Saizou groaned and tensed up. Sakura squeaked at how suddenly he gripped her shoulder firmly and clenched his teeth. “I… I’m sorry,” she whispered, worried that she’d done something wrong again. “I…”

            The ninja cut her off by shaking his head before lifting it to give her another kiss. His cheeks were flushed – and she doubted she looked much different – and Sakura noticed where she was situated. It hadn’t been noticeable earlier, but now she could feel his hardness beneath his trousers. And she was quite surprised at how… good it felt pressing against her own sex, even through their clothing. The princess broke their kiss just long enough to whisper into his ear, “More…”

            He gave what looked like a nod before resuming the kiss. His hand left her breast to trail down between their bodies. It had hurt before, taking him into her body, but now she was ready…

            But he didn’t move on after pushing her smallclothes away. Even more unexpected, he dipped his hand down, almost penetrating her with his fingers, and lightly teased her bud with his calloused thumb. Sakura gasped at the odd sensation and pulled away from the kiss. Once again, the ninja stopped and met her confused gaze. He must have known what she was going to say because he spoke first, the roughness of his voice worn down by gentle affection. “I’m… going to stretch you first. Just a little,” Saizou said, looking into her eyes with the same determination he usually reserved for carrying out his duties. “I don’t… want to hurt you again. Do… do you want me to keep going?”

            Sakura nodded and buried her face in his shoulder, unsure what to expect as he slid one finger into her sex. He slowly rubbed and stretched her, making her gasp and sigh, before adding another to stretch her more. It was odd and different than before, and she was acutely aware of when he touched something inside that just felt… good. Without realizing it, Sakura was rocking her hips against his hand and digging her fingers into his back.

            “Saizou…” she moaned, body feeling warmer than ever. “Please… more.”

            The ninja let out a gasp and withdrew his hand. She could feel him shift beneath her to remove his trousers and smallclothes, kicking them away, and then his manhood was pressing against her. The first time they lay together, it felt odd and hurt as she had tried to force herself to take him. Now, she was ready, eager to feel him inside her and touch that place that felt so good. “Yes,” she all but breathed against his ear, and Saizou obliged the unspoken request.

            Sakura gasped as he eased her onto his length. It wasn’t perfect, and she could still feel it stretch her from within, but it didn’t hurt. Instead, it brushed against that spot inside, making her feel tingles all along her spine. She was about to ask for him to do something when he began to move, slowly pulling out and thrusting. Sakura could feel Saizou moaning, and she was sure she was doing the same because propriety was the last thing on her mind at the moment. As the ninja picked up the pace a bit, he pulled her head away from his shoulder in order to kiss her and mumble something in her ear. She couldn’t tell what he said exactly, but she could guess as each thrust brought her closer and closer to a climax that made her shake and tremble with pleasure, crying out his name as he soon followed, dead eye fluttering open as he momentarily lost the focus to keep it closed.

            The princess breathed heavily against Saizou’s chest as they recovered, flopped haphazardly on their bed. It was several minutes before she mustered the energy to speak again. “I love you, too, Saizou,” Sakura whispered.

            Saizou sighed and kissed her forehead as he withdrew from her, lifting them both fully onto the bed. He spoke again, so softly that she felt more than heard him. “I love you.”

            Sakura smiled as he somehow got them both under the covers, exhausted after making love properly. She was no longer afraid of his touch. Now he held her in his arms, skin to skin, and she felt safer than ever… more loved. Sakura was so glad she had gotten back on the metaphorical horse, if only because lying there in Saizou’s arms once again made her feel wonderful and happy as they drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut like this, so if you've got any comments, please let me know. I'm continually looking to improve. :)


End file.
